Rainbow Refraction
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: 100 one-shots about Johan Andersen in reponse to the GX 100 Themes LJcommunity. #17 - Awkward: The last time they had been in the same vicinity the world had been ending. Now he had to face her and he wasn't quite sure where they stood.
1. More Than it Seems

**Title:** What Was Over the Rainbow  
**Author:** Cheeky_eyes  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** None  
**Theme:** 63) More than it seems  
**Summary: **In the moments after Johan saved them all the battle between him and Yubel continued.

**Notes:** Not only is this my first GX fic, but this marks the beginning of my GX 100 challenge.

http:/ community. livejournal. com/ gx_100 / profile (as usual, remove the spaces.)

Yes, if all goes according to plan there shall be 99 more Johan one-shots to follow. Although not periodically I'm afraid. I'm a little hopeless like that. None the less, enjoy the fic.

**xxx**

It had been so bright, but now it wasn't. It was pitch black by comparison, but it wasn't dark. Nor was it light anymore though. And he felt, strange. Not strange, nothing. He didn't really feel anything, but at that moment he didn't really care.

'Where? What?'

He didn't say anything more. Nor did he really think anymore, content with just being where ever he was in the not-dark-not-light place. He did feel happy though and for a split second he couldn't remember why.

"Johan, your friends are safe," a deep voice penetrated his calm reflection as far off he could hear a high pitched deep scream curse his name. Of course, he'd saved them! And far more importantly, his family was finally complete.

"You did it. We are whole again," a jubilant voice he recognized as Amber Mammoth exclaim from, somewhere, echoing his thoughts. From that same place he could hear the voices of the rest of his family; some like Amethyst Cat were expressing concern for him with others like Amber were happy to be reunited with Rainbow Dragon at last.

"Leave him alone," Topaz Tiger spat in reply to a threat he simultaneously could and couldn't remember hearing.

This place is weird that's for sure.

"You," the enraged double voice spat at him with such venom he was sure he'd been poisoned; ignoring the tiger that appeared in front of him to protect him. "You think you can get close to my beloved Juudai! I will have to teach you how wrong you are!"

"But I didn't do anything," he replied baffled, before switching tracks. "And what kind of claim do you think you have anyway?"

"He promised me, long ago, to always love me!" was the somewhat petulant response.

"What, when he was a kid?" Johan asked, his real question veiled behind it. _You think that it's still valid then?_

"No, even longer then that!" Yubel spat back before adding a dismissive "you wouldn't understand."

"Well you're not making it easy," he muttered. She glared at him. (He was sure it was a she, and that was what he was sticking to.)

Suddenly the nothing went away and he found himself in a world of hurt. Taking 10000 points of damage is no mean feat, and even if Yubel hadn't needed the dis-belts anymore, they were still working.

"Thank-you for that," Yubel smirked as she absorbed his energy. Vaguely he wondered why he was still conscience as prior experience indicated that he should be too drained to remain awake right now.

"Because I wish it! But don't worry; soon I'll make the pain go away. It's too good for you."

He was more than slightly confused at that. If she was so bent on torturing him then how did that work? And was she reading his mind?

"Pain is love, Juudai taught me that. So I'll reserve it all for him. You however, shall play a vital role in that."

He couldn't exactly get away from her either. Like after any other dis-duel he was weak, but he couldn't fade into unconsciousness as much as he wanted to at that moment. And looking around he noticed he was surrounded by giant clear crystals, and on either side of him was a sheer drop down to who knew where. He defiantly couldn't escape from her.

He tried to stand up, but winced as he couldn't rise more than five centimetres off the ground. Near him he could feel his family lending him their strength. Weakly he smiled at them before facing Yubel. Whatever flaws he had he didn't lack courage.

The look he gave her must have spoken volumes because she continued trying to pour her crazy logic into him.

"He sent me away to get stronger. He tried his best to hurt me because he loves me! That's why I must repay him the same way. I love him," she looked at him and her eyes widened as she recalled something. "And you're taking him away from me! So I'll send you away too. But you will hurt him." She finished as she flicked her wrist for some reason.

"Johan!" Amethyst Cat shouted before their link was severed and he had time to react to anything. The other Gem Beasts hadn't had time to react before he could no longer feel them.

"What did you do?" he cried as he tried unsuccessfully to stand up again, the meaning behind her previous gestor clear.

"I'm going to use them to hurt Juudai too. Your punishment is to be separated from the ones you love too. Just like I was," she answered. He glared at her as she continued. "You interfered where you shouldn't have, so you must suffer now to. Your Beasts will advance with me, and together we shall all teach Juudai what love is and how to become truly strong."

"You can't force me to do anything! Or the Gem Beasts for that matter!" Johan responded as she advanced towards him.

"Oh, I know. You're to 'honourable.' So you will sleep and I'll do everything required. And soon you will understand," she grinned at him awfully as she pictured Juudai's downfall. He tried to back away, but found himself cornered.

Her claws brushed against his forehead and he found himself loosing touch with the conscious world. He still didn't understand her reasons. Or her for that matter. But as he faded from consciousness he was sorry he couldn't truly save them. The Gem Beasts or Juudai. For there was more to Yubel then it seems; and she is even more insane then he'd ever imagined.


	2. Family Affection

**Title:** Colours  
**Author:** cheeky_eyes (on livejournal)  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** None. Unless you would like to think there is some in here.  
**Theme:** #89: Family Affection  
**Summary:** The Gem Beasts all cared for Johan, and for each other. And he couldn't really choose between them in any way shape or form.

**Notes:** Ah procrastination is a wonderful thing. *Heads back to her unloved essay.*

**xxx**

It was dark inside the Osiris dorm; dark, calm and quite. A rarity if Kenzan was to be believed. Johan could hear the sounds of his roommates breathing, but that was it. Juudai wasn't even talking in his sleep for once.

"Ruubii."

The small Gem Beast cooed as she appeared in front of him. Silently he raised his hand in greeting, before indicating to his roommates as the reason he was silent. Ruby seemed to understand as she curled up next to him, her weightlessness comforting in a peculiar way. Amethyst Cat was the next to appear, followed closely by Topaz Tiger.

"If you're all going to appear I don't think you'll fit on the bed, intangible or not," he whispered as Amber Mammoth appeared. "Especially you. Sorry guys"

"We understand Johan, we like being here," Amber Mammoth replied amiably.

"This is to do with what Juudai asked me earlier isn't it," Johan sat up as he recalled the conversation he'd had earlier that day. "I stand by what I said."

Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle appeared simultaneously as Juudai muttered something incomprehensible below him. Emerald Turtle was the last to put in an appearance, but then again he usually was.

"You're my family, I can't choose between you. And therefore any colour you're associated with I can't choose between either," Johan continued to whisper as above him Kenzan moved about in his sleep.

"We know Johan. And as Amber said we just like being with you, and we haven't had a chance to talk since you came down here," Sapphire Pegasus said quietly as he approached the triple bunk.

"Mmm," Johan agreed. "It was easier at North Academy wasn't it."

"Yes, and we couldn't disturb anyone there either," Topaz Tiger added with a pointed look at Juudai. Johan chuckled softly as Amethyst Cat tried to find space on his narrow bed. She glared at him mildly as she was unsuccessful.

"The beds in the other dorm were bigger," she pouted as she settled on the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Would you like me to stay there tomorrow night?" Johan asked. His family looked at Amethyst Cat as she hastily replied, "No, it's ok. The view is a little nicer here anyway." Johan relaxed as his family turned their gaze to him.

"Rubi," Ruby said as she stirred. She also took a look at Johan before turning around and trying to jump on Cobalt Eagle, who had until this point remained silent.

"So now you want to play with us?" Cobalt asked faintly amused as Ruby fell to the floor, missing where he had been perched on top of the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He opened his wings in response to the challenge and waited for Ruby to make the next move. Amber Mammoth exchanged a look of amused exasperation with Emerald Turtle as Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger circled around the pair. Once more below Johan Juudai muttered something that was still incomprehensible.

"Oh leave her alone. It's not like you play with her like Hane Kuriboh does anyway," Emerald Turtle interfered before the two spirits could start fighting. Ruby flicked her tail at Cobalt before jumping back up on the bed beside Johan once one.

As the silent fight tried to break out Johan turned to Sapphire Pegasus who was looking at him expectantly while the rest of his family quietly debated amongst themselves.

"So what do you guys want to know?" Johan whispered as his family settled down somewhat.

"What is your favourite colour Johan?" Sapphire Pegasus asked curiously as the rest of his family stopped bickering completely to look at him. Johan sweatdropped.

"Is that all? Then it is exactly as I said before. I don't have one. There are too many positive things associated with each that I can't choose," Johan whispered intensely before yawning.

Once again Juudai muttered again, this time his topic was slightly clearer as 'fried shrimp' was the only thing that could be made out if the dreamy mess.

"You should probably get some sleep," Amethyst Cat noted as Johan yawned again.

"You're probably right," Johan whispered back sleepily. "Especially since I have class tomorrow. And keeping up with Juudai's train of thought can be confusing sometimes," he said before yawing again. As good as his Japanese was it was a bit of a mental strain to follow sometimes. Vaguely he wondered if Manjoume remember any of his native language before he fell asleep.

**xxx**

"_Me, I like red," Juudai finished with a smile. Johan looked at him keenly before replying, responding to the last thing he'd said. _

"_Oh, so is that why you stay here then?" _

_Juudai looked baffled for a moment. _

"_No, not really. Though I suppose that's apart of it." He looked thoughtful for a moment as his mind obviously got distracted and switched trains of thought._

"_So what is your favourite colour Johan?" _

_It was Johan's turn to look slightly confused. They had been talking about fried shrimp before Juudai had gone of on a long tangent about all the good things associated with his favourite dish, including his favourite colour. So really, the question hadn't thrown him as much as his lack of answer did. It wasn't something he usually thought about. _

"_I don't really have a favourite colour I guess," he replied slowly as he thought about it. "I suppose I like them all."_

_Juudai didn't answer, but the look on his face prompted Johan to continue his unformed thought._

"_I mean, it would be like I was choosing between the Gem Beasts and I can't do that. They're my family and I love them all. And each Gem has their own colour, so the different colours remind me of them and I really can't pick." _

_Juudai nodded as wisely as he could manage, which had a comical effect on his face before he jumped back to his original thought. _

"_Fair enough. Want to go see if dinner is ready?"_


	3. Dreams

**Title:** Surprise.  
**Author:** lj user="cheeky_eyes"  
**Rating:** PG – for mild swearing.  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** None.  
**Theme:** #55: Dreams  
**Summary:** Somehow Juudai always managed to surprise him, and his latest visit was no exception.

**xxx**

When he opened his door that morning Juudai was the last person Johan had expected to see standing there, for a variety of reasons.

The first being Juudai had been last seen in Africa by O'Brian only yesterday and no traditional mode of transport could bring him to his town that quickly. Or at least that practically. The second was that he wasn't sure Juudai even knew where Norway was, let alone his house; incidentally the third reason was he was also pretty sure he'd never told Juudai his address which generally makes finding people a lot easier. The fourth reason was probably the least convincing, but he knew that Juudai wasn't a morning person, preferring to sleep the early hours away. (This was probably a throw back from being the Herald of Gentle Darkness as Juudai never seemed to have any trouble staying awake at night, or any other time he wanted too.) So for many reasons Johan was stunned into silence as he stared at his friend.

"Surprise," Juudai grinned at the stunned look on Johan's face. Hane Kuriboh appeared beside him with a wild look around.

"_Juudai_?" Amethyst Cat summed up pretty well behind him as Ruby Carbuncle flew off his shoulder and tackled Hane Kuriboh out of the air with a joyful squeak.

"So, got anything to eat? I'm starved," Juudai continued as his grin widened.

"Yeah sure, come in," was the only articulate reply Johan could manage.

After the door had clicked shut and Pharaoh jumped out of Juudai's bag Johan continued as he led his friend into the kitchen.

"So how exactly did you get here?" he asked happily as he caught a flicker of Yubel between him and Juudai.

"Turns out there are perks to being the saviour of the universe," Juudai answered as Yubel became more visible.

"What, an enhanced vocabulary?" Johan teased as Juudai's smile turned to one of slight confusion.

"He gets that from me," Yubel said calmly at the same time Juudai replied "A what?" Juudai gave a half hearted glare at Yubel before dismissing both comments and carried on with his explanation.

"No, teleportation. It's great! I'm pretty much guaranteed never to be late again!"

"Yet you somehow still manage it," Yubel interfered dryly. From the other side of the hallway Amethyst Cat hissed before darting in front of Johan.

"Hello Yubel," he said neutrally as they entered the kitchen. She nodded slightly and faded from sight. Johan didn't doubt that she was still there, but as she made the Gem Beasts uneasy he was glad that she had disappeared. On the table was half of his breakfast which had been interrupted by Juudai's knock on the door. He sat down again at the table as a hopeful look flashed across Juudai's face as he followed suit.

"I suppose the chances of there being fried shrimp are slim to none huh?" Juudai asked with a hopeful lilt on his voice that was at odds with his doubts. "I haven't had some in ages," he finished with a despondent sigh. Johan just laughed.

"Well if you'd given me some warning there might have been," Johan replied, teasing slightly.

"I believe I told you that too Juudai," Yubel's disembodied voice said quietly, sounding faintly amused. Silence fell over the apartment as Johan finished his breakfast and Juudai started his.

An hour later found them in the lounge room with a serious look on Juudai's face. Well at least as serious as he could look with a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose you're curious as to why I'm here," Juudai said as his eyes became duel coloured.

"I wasn't," Johan said carefully as he knew those eyes meant something was out of wack in the world somewhere. "We've all stopped wondering when and where you'd appear."

"That's fair enough," Juudai replied with a shrug. He seemed happy still, so maybe whatever was playing up wasn't all that serious. He cleared his throat as he got to the point.

"You once said your dream was to be the bridge between humans and Duel Spirits. Is that still so?"

Johan's eyes widened. He'd said that yes, but given the circumstances it had been revealed in (between Juudai's own weakness after his duel with Professor Satou, his own reaction to Giese, duelling Martin, the duel ghouls and the shit hitting the fan in the Dark World) it was nothing short of amazing that Juudai had remembered.

But then again it's Juudai, so it wasn't that surprising.

"It is," Johan replied almost breathlessly, not daring to say any more.

"Then would you like to come with me?" Juudai finished with a soft smile. Before Johan could answer Yubel appeared once more and the tension between the Duel Spirits rose. His family had been wandering (and sitting) quietly about the room, but they all snapped to attention when Yubel appeared once again, their distrust of her obvious.

"_**I **_would love to," Johan answered, his tone indicating that his opinion wasn't what would stop him. He did have his family to consider and while he'd forgiven Yubel, they hadn't. Of course, she hadn't really harmed him as much as she'd harmed them. Everything had turned out all right and he supposed it wasn't entirely her fault, given the nature of the Light of Destruction.

"Yubel promises to play nicely," Juudai replied with a grin. Apparently this promise had come to be after a long and interesting conversation for Yubel's face filled with an amused sufferance. The room was silent for a moment, before Juudai threw a pointed glance at Yubel.

"I suppose I never apologised for what I did to you, then," she said, facing Johan, with a hint of indifference in her voice. From behind him he could hear Topaz Tiger mutter that that wasn't much of an apology. Sapphire Pegasus shushed him as Yubel looked at them.

"I'm sorry," she said with a trace of difficulty turning back to Johan, who smiled faintly at her.

"And I'm not the one who needs to forgive you," he answered as the tension rose once again. His family looked at him and then at each other holding a silent council. After a minute Sapphire Pegasus stepped forward with Emerald Turtle behind him. Yubel sighed.

"Like I said, I'm. Sorry," she managed to get out again with more difficulty, this time turning to look at Juudai after she'd said it, who just smiled serenely at her. It must have been a _very_ interesting conversation if Juudai had managed to convince her to feel a little bit of remorse. Or at least fake it somewhat convincingly. There was a moment's pause before Sapphire Pegasus replied.

"If Johan is ok with you, then all is well," he got out, not without his own difficulty. Johan smiled widely. His family and Yubel may have some problems, but once they got going they'd be able to figure it out. And after a year of the Pro's it would be wonderful to have a chance to follow his dream.

"In that case Juudai, I would love to come with you!"


	4. Powerless

**Title:** Combat  
**Author:** lj user="cheeky_eyes"  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** None  
**Theme:** #2- Powerless  
**Summary: **There was nothing he could do to save him, all he could do was watch helplessly.

**xxx**

He was powerless to stop them. It didn't matter what Juudai did anymore, there was nothing Johan could do to help his friend but watch helplessly. Juudai himself seemed unaware of his impending doom as he blissfully crept forward, his own target in sight. Johan couldn't even act as a distraction; the enemy was too close to Juudai for it to be anything but a suicide mission for the both of them. And if he couldn't save Juudai, he'd just have to save himself.

"I'm sorry Juudai," he whispered as Kenzan burst from the tree he was concealed behind to mercilessly pelt Juudai with snowballs with a triumphant shout. Shou joined in a few moments later and the resulting slaughter was short, but merciless.

"Got you Aniki! Kenzan yelled gleefully as he ran back through the trees to his home base. Juudai stood there speechless while his plans fell down around him as Johan laughed quietly.

"Ru-bi-bi."

"Shh Ruby," Johan whispered as Juudai turned to face his friend and came closer to him.

"You saw him there didn't you?" Juudai pouted.

"All's fair in love and war Juudai," Johan said innocently as the look on Juudai's face turned playfully mutinous. Juudai said nothing in return but settled for throwing his own unused snowball at Johan.

"I guess so."

**xxx**

Love in the form of reviews would be very much appreciated.


	5. Foreign

**Title:** Prosit  
**Author:** lj user="cheeky_eyes"  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** None  
**Theme:** #59 - Foreign  
**Summary: **"Wow, someone must be talking about you a lot," Juudai said as he placed his tray down. Johan looked up. "Maybe, but I'm fairly sure it's a cold," he replied.

**xxx**

"Achoo."

Johan sneezed, not for the first time that day. Kenzan and Shou both shot him a sympathetic glance before returning to a rather intense argument about nothing while Manjoume entered the room.

"Huh, I guess someone must be really talking about you," Juudai laughed as he placed his lunch tray down on the table next to Johan.

"What?" Johan replied blinking, though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he'd heard that before, even if his head was too fuzzy to remember exactly what it meant.

"You're sneezing a lot, that means someone must be talking about you," Juudai said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, like," he paused as he tried to think of a way to explain the idiom.

"Oh, right," Johan answered before Juudai could go any further. Now he remembered the Japanese idiom 'a sneeze means someone is talking about you.' Coughing slightly he cleared his throat before continuing.

"Yeah, it maybe that. Or it could just be a cold. Certainly feels like one," he said before muttering "although how I caught a cold on a tropical island I'll never know." He sneezed again.

"It's been cold lately?" Juudai suggested brightly as he began to eat.

"Mmm, no. This is still relatively warm weather," Johan answered vaguely as he looked out at the overcast day.

"But you're shivering," Juudai pointed out through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah well I'm sick. It doesn't count," Johan answered as he turned back to face Juudai. "Tell me it's cold when there is snow on the ground and there's a permanent glacier overhead"

Juudai considered that for a moment as he swallowed.

"It does get really icy here," he answered after a while.

"Ngg. Not enough. The air is still relatively warm and I bet your ocean doesn't freeze," Johan countered with a shiver.

"Now I'm kinda glad I wasn't at North Academy for winter," Manjoume muttered loudly from across the room as Johan smirked at him before he sneezed again, ruining the effect. Juudai nodded.

"True, but it's sort of hard to take you seriously when you're shaking like that," Juudai answered, sounding vaguely concerned.

"So you're going to pick on someone who's ill then. Low," Johan said not too seriously with a shake of his head.

"Ru-bi-bi," Ruby trilled as she appeared on his shoulder.

"See, she agrees with me," Johan said with a smile.

"Kuuri," Hane Kuriboh appeared and immediately tackled Ruby gleefully, who was just as happy to reciprocate.

"I don't think Hane Kuriboh agrees with you though," Johan noted casually before Juudai could add his own Spirits appearance to his arguments. Juudai looked slightly confused for a moment, as if he had lost his train of thought and was wandering through the bush to find it again.

"And what is it we're arguing about again?" he asked once he got back in touch with reality. Johan sweatdropped as he sneezed again.

"Well my point is it's not that cold," he answered. "You disagree."

"Says the one with a cold," Manjoume interjected as Juudai finished his lunch with a graceless speed only he could achieve. Kenzan and Shou were still rather preoccupied with their own debate, as their voices rose above the others for a moment.

"That's irrelevant," Johan said dismissively.

"So it gets really cold up at North Academy huh?" Juudai asked after he swallowed the food in his mouth, for once.

"It was freezing," Manjoume said with as much indifference he could pour into his voice as he could as he crossed the room to sit on the table facing then. Johan chuckled.

"It gets colder. It was almost warm while you were there," he said, his voice starting to sound hoarse. Manjoume made a vague noise as Ojama Yellow decided to join the party.

"I thought it was really nice up there Aniki," he said with a happy little dance. Manjoume growled.

"No one asked you," he said, more reflexive then anything.

"Well it was," his Spirit replied with a whine.

Ruby at this point decided she was bored with tackling Hane Kuriboh and ran up to Johan's shoulder as he sneezed again. She looked at him with a worried glance before she snuggled into his shoulder. He reached up to give her a token pat, since he couldn't actually touch her.

"Well I like it up there. Certainly different to here," Johan said, his voice getting worse.

"Do you prefer either?" Juudai asked. Johan thought about it for a moment. Sure, Europe was his home and he did have friends up there, and his little sister. And being in Japan certainly was a bit of a culture shock, no matter how prepared you were. But he didn't think he could pick either. Unless push really came to shove he didn't want too, nor could he say what that decision would be if it ever came to that.

"Achoo."

"Good answer," Juudai replied with a laugh, before tacking on, "are you sure you're ok?" That question had been asked multiple times that day already, so Johan just gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, all considering."

"Well, bless you anyway," Juudai added while Hane Kuriboh settled over his own shoulder. Ojama Yellow was the only one of the three who remained, and he was creeping up to his Aniki. The room was relatively quiet as Kenzan and Shou had either finished their argument or gotten bored of it as they were speaking with Rei now.

"So how do you say bless you in Norwegian?" Juudai asked after the moments lull. It was a new game of his, learning random words and phrases from Johan's native language. He didn't remember half of them, but it was fun anyway.

"Prosit," Johan replied, now trying to say as little as possible. Outside rain began to fall. A comfortable quiet fell over the Osiris dining room as only they remained in the room now. Besides Kenzan, Shou and Rei's conversation on one side of the room and Manjoume's stifled squawk as Ojama Yellow settle on _his_ shoulder (only to be knocked off rather quickly) there wasn't much noise. Even the rain was silent.

"Achoo."


	6. Spirits

**Title:** Crystal Release  
**Author:** Cheeky_eyes  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairings:** None  
**Theme:** 28) Spirits  
**Summary: **He looked at the display. "So these are the Gem Beasts?" he asked. Pegasus nodded. He'd heard that only the chosen one had the power to release them.

**Notes:** I would really like some love in the form of reviews. Think it's good, bad, indifferent? Well tell me! I'd like to know. Especially pointers on where I should improve, this is a new fandom for me after all and I'm sure there are a million ways I could make this better.

Edited for silly mistakes and errors. Thanks to crysalice_bell (from livejournal) for the advice!

Anyway. Enjoy the latest instalment.

**xxx**

"Congratulations Andersen-boy. A rather impressive duel," Pegasus beamed at him. It had been a long couple of days, but Johan now stood as the European Junior champion. He hadn't expected to see the I2 President at the after party, but from what he'd heard about him he wasn't that shocked.

"Thank-you," Johan replied amiably. Pegasus smiled, for once deciding to get straight to the point. The cards that had been in his suitcase may have had something to do with that.

"Have you heard about the Gem Beasts, Johan?" he asked keenly. Confusion filtered across Johan's face briefly before he nodded. After all who hadn't? They had been in the press recently as major companies and countless people with major influences wanted to get their hands on them. Most people knew they were valuable anyway.

"I think they might like to meet you," Pegasus continued. It was an odd statement sure, but Johan didn't really notice. He'd been able to see Duel Sprits his whole life so the idea of actually meeting cards wasn't foreign to him. And if the creator of Duel Monsters could see them too it would make a lot of sense, and explain a few eccentrics too.

"So would you like to come with me then, I think there are some cards I would like you to have," Pegasus finished gesturing towards the door. A display was being set up in there and its contents were currently barred from public access. Without a word Johan followed him through it and into a room that housed the permanent display. Pegasus drifted towards another doorway and turned to face him.

"Just this way Andersen-boy," he said happily as they entered the room. The back wall had a case against it and just in front of that was a table with seven cards on it, each one encased in a crystalline substance a different colour of the rainbow. They stopped at the table. Johan looked at them with interest, still not quite sure where this was going or what Pegasus wanted to give him.

"These are the Gem Beasts?" he said aloud. He could feel their Spirits nearby, but they weren't around to actually see. "Rumour has it they will only respond to the chosen one though." Pegasus interrupted him before he could finish.

"Andersen-boy, you are that chosen one," he said with confidence, nodding at Johan's gasp. He certainly hadn't been expecting to hear that. He faced the cards again, paying close attention to them this time

"Go on, touch them and you will see!" Pegasus had no doubt Johan's touch would release them, the bond between them was already there, he could sense it. No other duellist had connected with them so far and they were already impatient, wanting to meet him since the finals had begun.

Johan looked at them as he stretched his hand out. Their presence was getting stronger, and even with his experience with Duel Spirits he'd never felt anything like this. Not even the Spirits in his own deck felt this strong, but his deck had belonged to his father so they weren't really his. It had been after his death that he had decided to use the bug deck as a way of honouring him, and as fond as the Spirits were of him, they weren't really his and they did work well together despite this.

His hand brushed against the deep blue one and instantly they reacted. Hastily he withdrew his hand as an intense blue light was emitted from the card as the crystal melted away. Like dominoes the other cards reacted as one by one their own crystals melted away. The first card released was the sapphire one, with a picture of a winged horse on it, like Pegasus, if he remembered his mythology correctly. Next to it a cat was revealed from the purple one and a small creature he couldn't identify from the red one. A mammoth and tiger appeared on the orange and yellow ones, followed by a turtle (or tortoise, he could at a glance tell) from the green card. Last was an eagle from the other blue one. As they revealed themselves Pegasus continued speaking.

"Ah, the power of the Gem Beasts has been released. They are the symbol of hearts trusting each other, and you are their true master."

Each Beast appeared in front of him, forming a rough semi-circle, and Johan's eyes widened in amazement. Already he could feel a deep connection with them he hadn't felt with his other deck, and their love and warmth flooded him. He took a step back before twisting around to look at them all. Out of the air the small creature from the red card jumped onto his shoulder and ran across to the other side. He smiled and after a moments pause reached up to pat her. As usual he couldn't feel the Spirit but the link between them allowed some ghost of a touch to register. He didn't notice as Pegasus surreptitiously left the room. The horse took a step towards him before looking at the rest of the Spirits.

"I think we can be agreed that this is the boy we've been waiting for," he said with confidence. The others murmured their agreement as the Spirit on his shoulder nuzzled in happily. The horse faced Johan again.

"I am Sapphire Pegasus," he introduced grandly before indicating to the creature on his shoulder. "And that is Ruby Carbuncle."

"Ru-bi-bi," she happily trilled into his ear. He reached up to pat her again with a smile as the cat stepped forward.

"I am Amethyst Cat," she introduced herself as, and the rest were quick to follow.

"Topaz Tiger," bowed the tiger next to him.

"Cobalt Eagle," the eagle proudly introduced himself as.

"Amber Mammoth," was the amiable reply from the biggest Gem Beast.

"Emerald Turtle," finished a slow ancient sounding voice. Johan's eyes followed each one, his shock fading by this stage.

"Johan Andersen," he added last, and for a while none of them said anything as they studied each other in a comfortable silence

"Ru-bi-bi," Ruby trilled on his shoulder breaking the silence, evidently very fond of that position. Johan reached up to pat her once again as Pegasus re-entered the room with a key in his hand. Already he couldn't imagine not having them around as their presence felt right. These Spirits he could call his own.

"The Gem Beasts are my gift to you. Seeing as you are their master I can not do anything else," Pegasus said half lazily, drawing their attention away from each other. He gestured to the cabinet behind the case.

"The rest of the deck is in there. Build it wisely," he finished, unlocking the cabinet before leaving the room again. He was sure Johan wouldn't need any help the Gem Beasts couldn't give.

Johan glanced at the Gem Beasts still congregated around him then back at the cabinet. He couldn't believe Pegasus was just giving him the cards, but he was grateful he was. Already he felt like he couldn't part with them for any reason what so ever.

"Well, let's have a look at them then," he said before moving towards the cards.

**xxx**

They seemed happy to see the card in his hand.

"Haven't you seen these yet?" Johan asked as they examined the _Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins._ Emerald Turtle looked up at him.

"No, after we were created we were sealed almost straight away. We were waiting for you," he said before returning to the card. "I remember this well," he added after a moment.

"Remember?" Johan asked as he added it to the 'definite' pile.

"Mmm," Emerald Turtle mummed. "You have heard of our story right?" Johan blinked. All he heard of the Gem Beasts was that they were rare cards that could only be controlled by a chosen duellist.

"Oh, you're from Rome aren't you," he said, recalling snippets of the legend.

"Sort of," Topaz Tiger interjected. Johan frowned in concentration. He had heard the legend of how the Roman Empire had gathered seven gems from around the world in a display of their power. And how upon transportation the ship had sank and they had never been seen again. Until now of course.

"But I thought your ship sank before you reached Rome," Johan said confused. Cobalt Eagle laughed.

"It did," Sapphire Pegasus explained. "But back then there were such structures everywhere, not unlike how these arenas are now."

"And we saw a lot before we were gathered," Emerald Turtle added. "Our Spirits had roamed the earth for quite a while, and there were a few years after we'd been found before we were required in Rome as they had to make our tablets."

"However after the main tablet was made it was obvious you weren't around so when the storm sprung we didn't stop the ship sinking so we could rest at the bottom of the sea," Sapphire Pegasus continued.

"I quite liked it," Emerald Turtle said happily. Amethyst Cat hissed quietly, and muttered how it hadn't been her choice and that returning to the earth would have been far better in her opinion. Evidently she hadn't enjoyed the experience as much.

"It was peaceful," Sapphire Pegasus added to keep the peace before continuing. "We mainly returned to the Spirit World and waited for our Gems to be recovered."

"And our Spirits were transferred into those cards once we were," Cobalt Eagle finished pointing to his monster card. Johan nodded.

"Though the President did promise to help us find you before we were sealed," Amber Mammoth added from behind him.

"That was one of the reasons we were sealed," Emerald Turtle pointed out. "So no one else could have us."

"Ah," Johan murmured as he picked up the next card, _Crystal Blessing_, as Amber Mammoth sheepishly replied 'oh yeah.'

"Do you remember much of then?" he asked after a pause looking up at Amber Mammoth, who shook his head.

"We remember very little, but it is slowly coming back. We think our memories are tied to something else," he explained.

"Do you know what?" Johan asked as he picked up the next card, _Crystal Raigeki, _which he instantly rejected_._

"Not yet," Sapphire Pegasus confirmed.

**xxx**

It didn't take him long to finish his new deck, and just as Pegasus thought the Gem Beasts had their own opinions as to what should or shouldn't be included. Not that Johan didn't have his own skills; he was the Junior Champion for a reason.

He looked through his completed deck for a third time. He could feel that something wasn't right, like it was missing something. The feeling had been there during the Gem Beast's introductions but he was only now realising it. He glanced over at the Gem Beasts again.

"What is it Johan?" Amethyst Cat asked as he frowned slightly.

"Something is missing, but I can't tell what," he answered. The Gem Beasts exchanged looked. Ruby trilled sadly on his shoulder. Between them was a silent exchange, as they instantly recalled something together.

"It's true," Topaz Tiger said sadly. "We are not yet complete." Cobalt Eagle nodded.

"Yes, one of our number is missing. Rainbow Dragon," he added. Johan looked slightly confused.

"How so?" he asked. Had Pegasus simply not made him yet, because if that were so it made no sense.

"He hasn't been found yet. We are waiting for him too," Amethyst Cat said, as Sapphire Pegasus stepped closer to him.

"All of our tablets and gems have been found, except for Rainbow Dragon's. He wasn't with us when the ship sank," he explained. Johan nodded.

"But as soon as it is found, I promise to make its card," Pegasus' voice interrupted from the doorway, confirming that he could indeed see Spirits himself. This assurance mollified the Gem Beasts. The President advanced towards them as he glanced at the cards in the cabinet and mentally checking what was missing. Johan caught on to what he was doing.

"Would you like to see?" he asked, offering his new deck forward. Pegasus smiled as he looked through it, noting the quirks of the deck.

"I see you haven't included any of the cards that destroy your opponent's cards," he mused "Like _Crystal Abundance _or _Crystal Raigeki_." Johan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I don't really like using those kind of cards," he said. Pegasus looked at him with a smile.

"It's a good deck, you have an interesting style," he complimented with a smile. Johan thanked him.

"Ru-bi-bi," Ruby trilled on his shoulder. From his pocket a moth appeared as one of his old deck's Spirits decided to make an appearance. The_White Papillon_ flew up next to Ruby.

"Do you know what you'll do with your old deck?" Pegasus asked curiously, noting the new Spirits appearance. Johan paused, he hadn't thought about that.

"I'll keep it for now, but I'll see if my sister wants it when she's older," he answered. He looked down at it. "It was my Fathers," he added after a moment. Pegasus nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Well," he said, changing tracks. "If you are done Andersen-boy, there are people waiting to see you back in the main room." He handed Johan his deck back. He looked back at the ruined display.

"I suppose that'll have to be taken down now," he mused with a shrug before facing Johan again. "I wish you well with that deck. As the Gem Beats master I do not doubt you'll go far."

They walked back in silence; the White Papillon disappeared without a second glance. Soon they were back with the others, and it seemed his absence hadn't gone unnoticed, but no one said anything. Before moving away Pegasus gestured to another adult in the room.

"That is Professor Ichinose; he's the Principal of North Academy. He wishes to speak with you," he said. Johan looked over as the Professor smiled at him.

"I wish you good luck there," Pegasus said before moving away. By the time Johan realised what he meant, he was gone. Ruby, still on his shoulder trilled again as the Professor walked over.

"North Academy?" Amethyst Cat asked. Johan nodded. He glanced at the Gem Beasts around him. They were currently the only Spirits in the room.

"I promise you guys, I'll help find Rainbow Dragon. We will be complete. Like a family," he said determinedly. His Spirits smiled.

"Family?" Amethyst Cat asked. Johan paused, that phrasing had just slipped out. He did mean it though, the Gem Beasts already had a strong bond with each other and he wanted to be a part of it. She smiled at him.

"We'd like that."


	7. Responsibility

**Title:** The Limit  
**Author:** cheeky_eyes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings****/Characters:** Johan, Giese  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 1438  
**Notes: **Originally written for the gx_contest on livejournal, but it fits the _Responsibility_ prompt so here it is.

**xxx**

There were only a few things he could never forgive. Harming his family was one, harming any Duel Spirit was another. Harming his friends was slowly rising up the list, but this was due to not having any really close friends before.

Giese was two for three at the moment, but Johan suspected that was only because Juudai was practically passed out at the foot of the building and none of the others were close by as Shou was taking his sweet time finding water. Even his tactics were dirty and underhanded; there was no respect in what he was doing at all. They weren't just tactics to him; he was using them to deliberately hurt others. Johan knew he couldn't let that pass. Stealing Sapphire Pegasus crossed the line twice. Giese would not get a way with it!

**xxx**

If he hadn't been annoyed before, insinuating that he only used the Gem Beasts for the rarity that would be Rainbow Dragon was outright insulting. Once the shock that someone like him even knew about the card passed he could barely keep the scorn out of his voice. Money had never even occurred to him, not once since he got the Gem Beasts. He loved them far too much to even consider it. And of course he wanted Rainbow Dragon, he would love for his family to be complete and he knew that they wanted to be too.

"Just how many millions would Rainbow Dragon be worth? I'm sure you thought the same thing too," Giese taunted. He could see his opponent getting riled up. Johan of course reacted instantly.

"Nonsense," he yelled back, as he caught sight of his family trapped behind enemy lines. He loved them, as much if not more than he had his human family. They were gone, but the Gem Beasts weren't, and he'd do anything to save them from anymore harm.

Of course, Giese wasn't going to make it easy for him. Not only was he trapped by his dirty tactics, but he knew exactly what to say to make Johan angrier then he could ever remember being. Although, Giese had been expecting his opponent to sink into despair and hesitation, not too push his berserk button. He was a little thrown off, but not enough not to try to use it to his advantage.

The only reason Johan was able to think straight as he looked up to see Sapphire Pegasus struggling was because of the calm presence of Emerald Turtle in his mind and hand. He couldn't communicate telepathically with his family, but the presence of the Spirit was enough to make him focus. He had to save Sapphire Pegasus! He couldn't afford to lose sight of that and soon he had Giese cornered. His bluffs weren't going to work, when things didn't go his way Johan noted that Giese deflated a little, as if he doubted himself. Soon the last attack was up.

"I summon Lure Phantom in defence mode," was the bitter move. Johan smiled; at least Giese wasn't going to be a sore loser. Or so it seemed. He glanced up at Sapphire Pegasus; at least he was close now.

Emerald Turtle successfully defeated Lure Phantom, Johan knew he would. All that was left was for Topaz Tiger to attack and then Sapphire Pegasus would be free. Not even Giese's request to hold it could remove how relived he felt.

"You're not going to ask me to spare your life are you?" Johan asked despite the fact that he was the only one risking anything here as Giese doesn't have a dis-belt to worry about. Giese's next words worried him though and removed any relief he had felt. The duel was far from over.

"It's not my life I'm asking for."

In his hand Giese held Tom's long lost kidnapped Jerry Beans Man. Johan felt sick looking at it, as he realized what Giese was going to do. Once more anger rose in him as Giese failed to even try to understand the bond any Duellist could feel with their cards. And when Giese said the awful words that confirmed he was going to use Jerry Beans Man as blackmail he had no choice but to call off his attack. There was still time to save Sapphire Pegasus, but how much he didn't know and as long as Giese held Jerry Beans Man he couldn't attack.

Of course there was no real choice. It wasn't just Jerry Beans Man, but all Spirits he duelled for, and the Duellists they bonded with. He would do almost anything to save them if he could. But Giese almost had him at wits end. He couldn't abandon the other Spirit, but Sapphire Pegasus was in pain and didn't have much time left. He desperately wanted to save him and in order to do that Jerry Beans Man had to be safe first. He could do that.

It hurt that he was so close, but Giese defiantly had him trapped for now. And because of that Topaz Tiger joined Amethyst Cat and Amber Mammoth on the other side as the duel continued. Once his turn came around again Giese gleefully reminded him of the stakes.

He was practically helpless. In theory the suggestion to sacrifice Jerry Beans Man sounded good, but in reality it wasn't that simple. It was true he would do anything for his family, but there was a threshold he had to reach first, and the desperation in the other Spirits voice was more than enough to hold him back; to remind him of his promise to Tom, and himself. He couldn't do it. He just could not condemn another Spirit to its death. As long as Sapphire Pegasus remained standing it wasn't even an option. No matter the small part of him that desperately wanted to, if only to save Sapphire Pegasus. At what point does his family really come first? He was coming dangerously close to finding out.

"It doesn't have to be a miracle, but please let me be able to save that Spirit!" he was almost crying. Sapphire Pegasus should've been safe by now and the duel long ended. He hoped with all his heart that _someone_ heard him. Anyone! Never had he needed Divine help more than at that moment.

He was more than a little shocked when Juudai answered as the last he's seen of him Juudai had been all but unconscious. As shocked as he was he was also grateful. With Juudai here he wouldn't have to make that awful choice between his family and his morals and promise. And once that burden was lifted, he wasn't going to hold back. Juudai soon had Jerry Beans Man safely in his grasp, and Johan had been waiting for this moment for years, for Jerry Beans Man to be safe at least. He still couldn't comprehend how someone would even _want_ to hurt other Spirits, let alone actually do it. Finally he would be able to fulfil his promise to Tom.

Now all that was left was his family.

**xxx**

He couldn't sentence an innocent to death, but as he watched Giese be devoured by the shadows he didn't feel that much remorse or any inclination to help him. Giese had brought a lot of it on himself, and as he'd essentially been forced to choose, Jerry Beans Man was worth more to save. It wasn't until much later he realised that he had sentenced him to death, even if the world had still obeyed the laws of physics and their conceived notion of reality at the time. However Juudai was quick to point out that Giese had killed many Spirits before Johan had come along, so he wasn't really to blame. Especially considering neither of them had known it was a Shadow Game or some equivalent thereof and that there would be others looking for revenge themselves. In the end all it did was strengthen Johan's resolve to become a bridge for Duel Spirits and humans, so no one had to go through what he did again and so no one was twisted the way Giese had been. He would help these people on any way he could, but that wasn't until much later.

Johan too was forever grateful that Juudai had shown up when he had, for if he hadn't he never wanted to think of what he might have done.

For there was definitely a point where his family came first and if the time ever came where he was pushed to it he did not want to think about the consequences.


	8. Awkward

**Title:** To Forgive  
**Author:** Cheeky_eyes  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairings:** None  
**Theme:** 17) Awkward  
**Summary: **The last time they had been in the same vicinity, and aware of it, the world had been ending. Now he had to face her and Yubel was accountable for quite a few crimes, and Johan wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

**xxx**

It was quiet in the Osiris dorm, not that that wasn't the norm around there now days. It was all but abandoned when it could be, as the younger red students generally left the top floor alone whenever they could out of an unspoken agreement. Even Rei had started to leave him alone during that term, although that hadn't been her idea and her room was still up there. Inside Juudai's room it was also quite as Johan was leaning against the windowsill while Juudai leant against his bed and neither of them were speaking. Yubel half hid in the shadows, not out of fear but because she simply liked that spot. His family filled the other side of the room. None of the Spirits could be seen by their partners, as Juudai had made it clear that he wanted to speak to Johan alone for some reason. Although if _she _were hanging around the Gem Beasts weren't going anywhere anyway.

They hadn't really talked since Juudai's battle with Darkness, as he had too much school work to finish and Johan had to sort out his own graduation with Ichinose. Both he and O'Brian wouldn't be returning to their schools until after the graduation, as his wasn't until a few weeks later and O'Brian, being in the southern hemisphere, wasn't even close to graduating, or something. He had accidentally tuned out what O'Brien had been saying the other day as Ruby had been trying to jump off the window and it had been distracting to say the least. Juudai shifted a bit in front of him, finally deciding to get to the point and start talking.

"You remember me telling you about the Light of Ruin right," he asked rhetorically as Johan nodded, sounding almost nervous. "And how Yubel went crazy because of it." Again Johan nodded, realizing the vague direction this was going.

"And how she's now fused with me," Juudai paused once again, this time tilting his head as if someone were speaking to him. 'Most likely Yubel' Johan correctly assumed as he looked around the all but abandoned dorm.

"So you know what she did," Juudai continued as if he'd never paused. He stopped again and gave Johan a sheepish grin.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked. Johan didn't say anything; he didn't know what his answer was. What she had done had been insane and wrong, but as Juudai had pointed out a lot of that had to do with the Light. And Juudai seemed fine with her, but despite that she had hurt his family, and that was unforgivable.

"Ok with what exactly" he asked slowly, realising a semi awkward silence had fallen over them. Juudai evidently hadn't been expecting that answer, as it floored him. He shrugged. An exasperated sigh could be heard before Yubel herself appeared before them.

"Honestly Juudai, this is how you draw me out?" she asked with a twinge of a smile as she turned to face Johan. He looked back at her, keeping his face neutral. Still out of sight the Gem Beasts stirred, but waited to see what she would do before they decided to appear themselves.

The last time they had been in the same vicinity, and aware of it, the world had been ending. It had been dramatic and crowded enough that they could ignore one another with ease. The fact that only two other people had been around at the time, and could also see her, made it easier. He'd been preoccupied in making sure Fujiwara was alright while she was doing the same for Juudai, albeit more subtly. Of course the time before that she had been in possession of his body and when he'd finally came too everyone left was a little preoccupied with stopping her and he'd been too weak to do anything anyway.

Now he had nowhere to hide as he faced her for pretty much for the first time since their three way duel in the Sand World. Clearly it had been Juudai's idea she appear, and when he'd been informed of what happed in the Dark World before he'd left Duel Academy the first time but she hadn't shown herself and Juudai obviously had a problem with that. She certainly wouldn't be revealing herself now if Juudai hadn't forced her but that was beside the point.

"Hello Johan," she greeted monotonously as he nodded in reply.

"Yubel." Silence fell once again over the dorm.

"Aniki!"Kenzan's faint voice pierced the silence from outside. "Aniki!"

Juudai gave the other two an apologetic grin as he thankfully ran from the room to see what Kenzan wanted, surprisingly leaving Yubel behind. Equally shocking was the fact that she stayed. Johan watched as his family quickly appeared in a flash, some growling their disapproval. Yubel folded her arms over her chest and stared them down, waiting a moment before speaking.

"It concerns Juudai that you might distrust me," she said nonchalantly, clearly this hadn't been her first choice of action.

"Do you still want him for yourself?" Johan shot back warily. Yubel made a non-conformational noise.

"I would prefer it, but his happiness is more important to me then that, and you and the others make him happy. So as long as you do I'll share."

"How gracious of you," Johan replied dryly, his family watching their every move intently. From outside they could hear Juudai and Kenzan's muffled conversation, but no one was willing to make a sound inside the dorm room. Yubel smiled softly as she listened to them, but her face slid back to its nonchalant mask as quickly as it had slipped. The silence deepened and entered awkward territory, at least for Johan. His family were on too high alert to feel anything else and no one ever knew what Yubel felt from one moment to the next.  
A minute passed as the silent battle raged on and Johan began to wonder if he should say something, anything really. Though what could he say though? What did you say in situations like this? She had done horrible things to his family and had been the cause of their separation among other things. She had also done terrible things to himself, to the school, to Juudai. Was he supposed to forgive her? If what Juudai said was true then the Light _was_ mostly responsible for her behaviour, and actions. Even if they had to be based in some feelings of hers, just where did it stop being entirely her fault? She had been possessed, like he had been; more so then Juudai had been whilst Haou. As far as he knew everyone agreed he was relatively innocent in all of this and had forgiven Juudai for his grievous mistake.

Johan frowned slightly. She _was_ apart of Juudai now, and he'd forgiven her. Accepted her. Juudai was his best friend and he trusted his judgment. What kind of friend would he be if didn't at least _try _to see where she was coming from.

At that moment Juudai re-entered the room and Yubel thankfully retreated into the shadows. His family relaxed a bit but stayed poised in position. Now that Johan thought about it, their silence was a little odd. Juudai looked at him again, still somewhat sheepish and Johan smiled.

"It's ok Juudai. I'm ok with it," he said softly. He felt his family bristle at that, but he'd explain it to them later. Even if they didn't understand (he didn't quite understand it himself, but that was beside the point) he didn't expect them to agree with his decision. They could make their own.

Juudai smiled back. It wasn't forgiveness but he hadn't been expecting that. The only one he wanted to apologise was Yubel for the Gem Beasts had been bad enough while they were trapped in the other dimension with him; he hated to think what Johan would have been like during that week for at least the Gem Beasts had had each other.

"Great, I'm sure it's dinner time anyway. Let's go!" he said happily rapidly changing tracks. Johan laughed.

"Sure, go on ahead. I'll meet you there," he replied as Juudai glanced at the Gem Beasts and left the room again, realising what Johan was doing. Johan turned to face his family.

"You forgave her," Sapphire Pegasus said with a hint of hostility that wasn't aimed at Johan.

"Juudai is my friend. I'll accept her for him," Johan replied slowly. Ruby jumped off Amber Mammoth's back from where she had been perched the whole time and ran up his shoulder. He reached up to pat her as she nuzzled in.

"She did horrible things," Topaz Tiger pointed out. "She made you, and us, do horrible things." Johan nodded.

"Yes, but so did Juudai, from what I was told. And we've all forgiven him. Besides, she is apart of him now," it was the best explanation he could give as he still didn't quite understand himself.

"Well I don't trust her," Topaz Tiger huffed as Amethyst Cat hissed softly in agreement. Johan smiled slightly.

"I don't expect you too."

**xxx**

Juudai softly closed the door behind him. He was glad Johan had accepted her, even if he hadn't quite forgiven her. He may not have said as much, but it had been clear from the way he'd spoken and held himself that it would take time. But he was fine with that.

He was surprised he was able to read as much, at the start of the year he would have missed the subtleties of that exchange but he suspected Yubel had a lot to do with that. He had grown in the past year it was true, but she wasn't all that fond of Johan herself.

"So everything is good now?" Yubel asked, standing behind him with her wings at full wingspan looking up at the sun.

"Show off," Juudai muttered good naturedly before replying. "Yeah. So you apologised right?"

His question was met with silence as she looked the other way.

"Yubel?" 


End file.
